Doctor Who (POMfannumber1)/Time Lords and Humans
Script The Doctor and Clara go back into the TARDIS after the events of Last Christmas. Doctor: So, welcome back to the TARDIS! Clara: I swear it's got more dusty in here. Doctor: Room service ran off. So, anyway, how about a holiday? Clara: How about Wales? Doctor: OK. The TARDIS lands in a village. Meanwhile, back inside the TARDIS, the Doctor and Clara rush around; grabbing sunglasses and beach hats. Clara: Have you got any waterproof women's shoes? Doctor: (sighs) In the shoeary, you go down there and turn left four times. I've got some of my old companions' shoes. Clara: OK. Clara rushes out. Then, the Doctor sticks his head out of the TARDIS door. Doctor: Not raining. That's good. The Doctor puts his head back in the door; just to see Clara return. Clara: Which part of Wales is this? Doctor: A village called Llanelli. Clara: OK. Doctor: But the thing is, I need to travel to Cardiff. Clara: Why? Doctor: Cardiff has a time rift. I need it to refuel the TARDIS. Clara: How about you and the TARDIS go to Cardiff and I stay here? Doctor: Good idea. Won't be half a tick! The Doctor goes back into the TARDIS and it starts to dematerialise. Clara: Llanelli. I like that word. Clara goes into a dark, old, church. Clara: Hello? Anyone here? Suddenly, a Weeping Angel goes forward. Clara: Umm... Clara turns round to find another Weeping Angel. Clara: Doctor! Suddenly, a third Weeping Angel touches Clara on the back. Clara goes whizzing through the time vortex and ends up in the Stone Age; with three cavemen looking at her. Caveman 1: Ugg ugg ooze! Clara: Excuse me? Caveman 2: Nooga winda ooooooooooooooze! Meanwhile, the Doctor is inside the TARDIS. Doctor: I wonder where Clara is. The Doctor sends out a time/space search scan. Doctor: 200,000,00 years BC! I left her in 2015. Unless... Oh no, it's the Weeping Angels! Clara is running from the cavemen. Clara: Help! Help! Clara runs backwards and finds herself in the TARDIS. Doctor: Clara! You're safe! Clara: There were these three angels and... Doctor: I know. I lost the Ponds because of them. Clara: Where are we going now? Doctor: Back to that church! The TARDIS lands back at the church where the Weeping Angels are. The Doctor dashes out. Doctor: We meet again, old friends. Voice: Hello, Doctor. Doctor: Who are you? Voice: Creator of the Weeping Angels. I have put my children into standby so we could speak. Doctor: I demand you show yourself, in the name of the Shadow Proclamation, co-crossing sub-section 500B. Creator: You are clever, Doctor! But even you can't stop me! The Creator comes out. His top half is a Weeping Angel and his legs are those of a human. Doctor: You're a hybrid. Creator: I know. Doctor: What are you planning? Creator: Oh, nothing advanced. Only mix up time and have the last humans reproducing with cavemen - stuff like that. Doctor: I shall stop you. Creator: You can't! The Creator touches the Doctor and he goes back in time. Creator: Come on kids! The Doctor comes back into the church. Creator: How did you do that? Doctor: I'm 252 years older. I just lived, until this point in time. The Doctor goes back into the TARDIS. Clara: Doctor! Doctor: I haven't seen you in 252 years. Clara: Where are we going now? Doctor: To when the Weeping Angels were created! The TARDIS lands on an asteroid where the Younger Creator is creating the first Weeping Angel. Younger Creator: Now, my first child, we shall destroy time together! The Doctor and Clara go out of the TARDIS. Younger Creator: Can I help you? Doctor: I'm the Doctor. Younger Creator: So? Doctor: I need you to come with me to your future. Younger Creator: OK. The TARDIS lands in the church again and the Doctor, Clara and the Younger Creator go out. Older Creator: Me? Younger Creator: Me? Younger and Older Creators: Me? The Doctor aims his sonic screwdriver at the Younger Creator and he disintegrates. Older Creator: What just happened? The Older Creator teleports into space. Doctor: Come on then. The TARDIS materialises by a black hole, just before the Older Creator appears. Older Creator: Ha ha! The Doctor sticks his head out. Older Creator: You'll never escape me and the Weeping Angels, Doctor! You shall fall when another rises! The Older Creator gets sucked by the black hole. The End. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald